Yaonen Kaoyiang International Airport
Yaonen Kaoyiang International Airport(IATA:KYG, ICAO:RRYK)is the main international airport for Yaonen and the Yaokasabek. History Development 'Satelite Terminals' Yaonen Airport is in developemnt of new satelite terminals for 1 and 2. It started construction on 9 November, 2011. The idea was to have satelite terminals for 1 and 2 to increase passenger traffic without a third terminal. It should be done in 2014 by the time of Yaonen 2014 Olympics 'New Runway' Terminals The airport has 70 boarding bridges along with 218 parking positions. Three runways are in operation: one 4,000-metre (13,000 ft) runway—4E rating—with six taxiways, one 3,800-metre (12,500 ft) runway—4F rating—with four taxiways and one 3,400-metre (11,200 ft) runway—4F rating—with six taxiways. 'Terminal 1' Terminal 1 was opened on October 1, 1999 along with a 4000m runway and including a cargo hub. It was built to handle the demand for traffic and to relieve Yaonen Haqiao International Airport's traffic. Terminal 1 is shaped like Kansai International Airport's terminal, but it is shorter and with 28 gates, 13 of which are double decker gates. The exterior of the terminal is shaped like waves. The capacity of Terminal 1 is 20 million passengers. It currently has 204 check-in counters, thirteen luggage conveying belts and covering an area of 280,000 square meters. Terminal 1 has received some controversy about the lack of shopping stalls, the pricing of the shops, confusing locations of restrooms, the escalators and passenger difficulty of moving through the terminal. 'Terminal 2' Terminal 2, opened on 26 March 2008, along with the third runway, gives a capacity of 60 million passengers and 4.2 million tonnes of cargo annually. Terminal 2 is shaped like the 1st terminal but it has more of a seagull shaping, rather than a wave shape and is slightly larger than Terminal 1. Terminal 2 will be used for Air China, Shanghai Airlines and other Star Alliance members but it is known that some SkyTeam and Oneworld members will relocate their operations to the terminal.Terminal 2, located behind Terminal 1, opened on March 26, 2008 (same day as the official opening of Terminal 3 at Beijing Capital International Airport), adding an additional capacity of 40 million passengers a year. Once phase two is fully complete, it will give Pudong a capacity of 60 million passengers and 4.2 million tonnes of cargo annually. A transportation center will be added to connect passengers between Terminal 1 and 2 in the future. Shanghai Airlines moved to Terminal 2 upon its opening on March 26, 2008 with 14 other airlines, including Air India, Northwest Airlines, Qatar Airways, Alitalia, British Airways, Qantas, Virgin Atlantic Airways, Philippine Airlines, Malaysia Airlines, Transaero Airlines, Cebu Pacific, Aerosvit Airlines, Garuda Indonesia and Royal Nepal Airlines. Fellow Star Alliance partners Air Canada, Air China, Air New Zealand, ANA, Asiana Airlines, Lufthansa, Singapore Airlines, Thai Airways and United Airlines have moved on April 29, 2008 along with other airlines, involving 33 airlines in all now operating at Terminal 2. Destinations Category:Yaonen Category:Ryukyu Category:Travel